


When They Know They Love You - Jooheon

by kesmonsterwrites



Series: Monsta X: When They Know They Love You [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Other, cute cute cute, feat. his sister and niece, when they know they love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: based on a reaction I wrote on Tumblr
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Reader
Series: Monsta X: When They Know They Love You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728106
Kudos: 9





	When They Know They Love You - Jooheon

Jooheon thinks he loves you when he sees you at one of his shows, dancing and singing along and having the best time. But he truly knows he loves you when he sees you backstage after the show with his sister and his niece. Seeing you with his family makes it feel like you belong there.

~~~

As he performed on stage, he couldn’t help but watch you. Yes, he concentrates on his performance, on all of the choreo, on each rap. But his eyes always find their way back to you. You were in the very front row, lightstick in hand, singing and dancing along to every song they performed. You were having the time of your life, which made Jooheon so happy.

As the show comes to an end, he shoots you a quick smile before heading backstage, knowing you’ll meet him there soon. He waits for you in the hallway, too excited to see you. But he’s even more surprised when someone calls his name and he turns to see his sister and niece waiting for him. He quickly made his way to them, taking Oli in his arms while hugging his sister. He got so wrapped up in the conversation and excitement of seeing his family after an amazing show, that he almost forgot you were coming backstage to see him too. So when he sees you walking through the door of their green room, his smile seems to grow even wider. He quickly motions you over, kissing your cheek before introducing you. He couldn’t help but smile seeing his favorite people together. When he’s called away to get all of his equipment put away, he passes Oli back to his sister before kissing your cheek and heading over to the staff members that had called for him.

When he comes back over, Oli has made her way into your arms and is playing with the pass around your neck, and you were chatting with his sister, laughing loudly at something she said. Seeing you with his family, he couldn’t help but feel like you really belonged there. And he knew then and there that he really, truly loved you.


End file.
